


a world of fools

by bellybuttons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crying, I'm so sorry, Jen the Doctor, Johanna is conveniently absent, Loss of Virginity, Louis doesn't like being an omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, alpha!Harry, because he's in heat, bossy!louis, bottom!Louis, i tried!, is it pre-slash if they've already had sex, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellybuttons/pseuds/bellybuttons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"...Louis tenses at the touch, but then relaxes and lets Harry work his index finger inside of him, sliding easily thanks to the slick. He starts a small rhythm of in-and-out, slow but confident, while his eyes water because of Louis' cock in his mouth. This is the best day of his life."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a world of fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowercrowns22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrowns22/gifts).



> wow, um, i tried to fulfil your prompt as well as i could, so i hope you like it, darling :) thanks to my wonderful beta E, who will be linked properly when i'm no longer anonymous!
> 
> title from how deep is your love because why not?

Louis can tell from the moment he wakes up that there’s something wrong with his body.

This must be it, then -- he's finally presenting. He’s the last one out of all his classmates, but he’s still earlier than his siblings and  _thank god_ for that. They're still way younger than him and he had been worried about Lottie starting before him, which sure would’ve been embarrassing. He's had enough biology classes to know what symptoms to look for and how to take care of himself, so here's to hoping that practice is as easy as theory.

His muscles are sore, like when he's just finished a thorough footie practice, but he knows for a fact that all he did yesterday was study chem and play some FIFA with Niall. He feels the beginning of a headache on his temples as well and his hands are shaking.

Actually, now that he's paying attention, he doesn't feel the sudden urge to stick his cock in a warm hole like his teacher had told them (although not so crudely). His crotch kind of itches, yes, like when his erection fades out without him taking care of it. But that's not all; he feels more of, as Nathan Young had kindly put it, a tingling sensation in his anus.

Frowning, he grabs his glasses from the nightstand and puts them on. He knows these sensations are only going to get more intense as the day progresses, so he might as well go have breakfast before he can't move from his bed from the overwhelming pain or something. Hopefully that won't be the case, but who knows.

He goes downstairs and says hi to his sisters in a daze. His body moves automatically to the kitchen and the moment he sees his mother he croaks a rusty and shameful, " _Mum_ ."

Jay grabs him by the shoulders with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong, dear? Are you sick?" she asks with a desperate tilt to her voice.

Louis just shakes his head, pursing his lips. He feels like he's about to cry, for some reason. It must be the hormones. He sees the moment when she finally understands though, because her face clears up and she loosens her hold on him. "Oh, darling, we should call the doctor then, yeah? If it's what I think it is?"

Louis nods wordlessly and lets his mother guide him back into bed with a newly made cup of tea in hand and his favourite Spiderman bed sheet. He finishes his tea in silence while Jay calls the emergency on her phone.

"Lou," she addresses him once she's hung up. "A doctor is coming to see you in about an hour. I'll be downstairs. You'll tell me if you need anything, yeah?"

"'Course," he answers and gives her a shaky smile. She smiles back softly and ruffles his hair before leaving and closing the door behind herself. Louis sighs once he’s alone again. He already feels a bit dizzy. Maybe it's the hormones, perhaps it's the nerves.

 

He wakes up again to a gentle hand carding through his hair. His mum is calling his name and there's a lady with a white emergency kit in hand. 

"You fell asleep, dear," she says and steps away to let the doctor come closer. The moment she takes one step towards his bed, he doubles over and vomits on the floor next to his bed.

Louis coughs, wincing at the disgusting taste that the vomit leaves in his mouth, and starts retching. The doctor pats him on the back, whispering something that sounds like "There, there." It's not very useful, but it feels weirdly comforting.

When he's done, he takes a big, gulping breath as he accepts the wipe his mother hands him. The doctor sticks her hand out to him and introduces herself. "Jen." 

"Louis,” he answers and leaves the dirty handkerchief on the side table.

"We're just going with the standard procedure, okay? I need to check your symptoms first."

Louis nods and lets her set the blood pressure monitor while he ticks off the symptoms on a chart that she’s given to him. When he's finished, he gratefully takes an aspirin she gives to him for his headache and increasing dizziness. 

"Why, would you look at that," she mutters. She's reading the chart he filled out and frowning at something. When she looks up and sees his questioning look, she smiles.

"Well, you say that both your parents are alpha and beta, and yet your symptoms show a different result,” Jen explains.

"What?" he asks, confused. 

She gives him a pat on the back. "Congratulations! You're an omega. As you know, omegas are quite rare so I'm going to need to take you in for some extra studies, check that everything's in order. Then we've got to schedule your suppressants -- tedious work, I know, I'm sorry. For now I'm going to prescribe some painkillers and advise that you eat every four hours and take lots of fluids." She stands up and shakes Louis' hand. Louis, who's still in a daze, nods at her, open-mouthed, and lays in bed. His mind has some processing to do.

\--

"You're a  _what_ ?" Harry whisper-shouts, taking a frantic look around himself to check that no one's listening in. If an alpha finds out Louis' an omega, he's well fucked. 

"An  _omega_ , Harry! A  _fucking_ omega!" comes Louis' desperate voice from the other line. Then come the sounds of what he thinks are heavy breaths mixed with sobs and, okay, this is getting out of hand.

"Calm down, love," he soothes, or tries to. Louis is a lot better than him at these things, more motherly. "Lou, please, listen to me. Why is it such a bad thing?"

The breaths slow down for a moment, enough for Louis to answer.

" _Because_ ," he emphasizes, "I'm captain of the fucking  _football team_ ! What am I supposed to do when I have to play with a team full of hormone-ridded alphas and betas? And I can't even imagine what it will be like when I'm near…  _heat_ ," he spits-whispers this last thing like it's poison. Maybe asking that question wasn't Harry's best idea.  _Shit_ . "How am I supposed to share a locker room with them? They'll smash my face in!"

"Or," Harry tries, "they will be kind and understanding and leave you alone?" He winces. That doesn't sound very convincing, does it? Well, fuck.

Louis lets out a sarcastic laugh. "Don't be fucking daft, Harry. There's only so much suppressants can do! Plus, my parents already had me as an alpha – how can I bear with their disappointment now?" 

Harry frowns. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard, Louis," he scolds. "Your parents will love you no matter what and you bloody well know it, so stop being dramatic. And you can shower at home so no one will bother you at practice. Honestly, Lou, it's not the end of the world, yeah?"

"Are you sure?" He sounds so fucking  _small_ . Harry wants to envelop him in a hug and never, ever let him go.

"Absolutely, one hundred percent." 

Louis lets out a shaky breath and stays silent for a minute. Harry lets him ponder his words.

Finally, he says, "Okay, okay." Then he laughs nervously. "Guess I really was being dramatic, eh? I'm sorry you had to hear that, Harold. You're the best and I love you." 

Harry's heart stings after hearing that, it always does. Being in love with your best friend is no mean feat and keeping it hidden for such a long time sure isn't, either. 

"Want me to come over later?" he proposes. He could make a bit of space in his busy agenda for his best friend, of course he could. And mostly his so-called 'agenda' includes watching reality telly with his mum, so.

"Please," Louis says on a sigh. He sounds relieved at least; better than Harry could've expected after such a shit job of trying to cheer him up.

"Okay.” He smiles softly. They hang up and he adjusts the straps of his bag around his shoulders. After a quick glance at the clock which confirms he's late for maths, he curses and runs off in hopes of making it without the teacher noticing he was missing.

 

When he arrives at Louis' house, the first thing he notices is the  _smell._ The fucking delicious smell, that comes from somewhere on the inside, is making him dizzy; nostril-flaring and mouth-watering dizzy. He knocks on the door with an unsteady fist and hopes for the best. 

Louis' mum opens the door and upon first glance she looks flustered. She's carrying a bag on her left shoulder, her hair is askew and her cheeks are flushed. When she sees Harry, she sighs in relief. 

"Oh, thank god," she cries. "I have an emergency at the hospital, you stay here and take care of Louis. Nice to see you, Harry, love!" She shoulders him on his way out and he's left staring after her, dumbfounded. He then snaps out of it and goes to find Louis' room, from where the delicious smell comes from,  _of_ _course_ .

"Hey, I didn't know omegas affected unpresented people too," he muses as he enters Louis' room, but stops right in his tracks when he sees Louis curled up on his bed, shaking with sobs. He's completely under the sheets, like he doesn't want anyone to see him. Too bad Harry is already here and is going to take care of him, whether Louis wants him to or not.

Harry walks towards the bed while pinching his nose, trying not to inhale on the smell nor step on any of the clothes which are strewn carelessly on the floor. When he reaches it, he lays a careful hand on Louis' shoulder, or at least what he  _thinks_ it's Louis' shoulder.

"Lou," he shakes him softly. "Lou, what's wrong, darling? Please stop crying."

Louis uncovers his face, showing his red-rimmed and swollen eyes. He's got tear tracks on his flushed cheeks and he draws in a shaky breath when he sees Harry. "Haz?" he croaks.

"Hi, babe, I'm here." He tries to sound as reassuring as possible.

"It's started, Haz, and I'm not on suppressants. It hurts so badly," he cries. 

"And Jay just left you here?" he asks, trying not to sound too indignant. It's Louis' mother, after all.

"I told her to," he says, then winces and doubles over. Stinging pain, he notes. It's the first step of the heat. If Louis' already hurting so much, he can't imagine how it's going to be when the heat reaches its highest point. He shudders at the thought. "Aah!" he whimpers. "She can't do anything to help me anyway."

"Did you take anything?" Louis nods at the bottle of painkillers open in the nightstand. Harry closes it and sits next to Louis on the bed, trying not to touch him in case it disturbs him.

"I feel so helpless watching you in pain," Harry admits and frowns. "I wish there was something I could do." Maybe he could go to Tesco real quick and buy some cheap suppressants, or at least stronger painkillers. 

Louis looks at him with a calculating expression. "You could fuck me," he says.

Harry, who had been breathing through his mouth as to lessen the effects the smell had on him, chokes on his own spit and starts coughing. He stumbles back two steps away from the bed and watches as another wave of pain hits Louis, making him double over again. 

What he’s suggesting is crazy. Maybe he's taking the piss; Louis, ever the joker. Although it didn't  _feel_ like a joke when he said it and they sure aren't in a funny situation.

"W-What?" he croaks, voice raw, half from all the coughing and half from something else.

"Come on, Harry," he begs. “Help me, please. I can't take it anymore." And he closes his eyes and starts full-on crying right there.

Well, fuck. What is he supposed to do now? Louis is his best friend and he doesn't want to take his virginity like this or lose his own like this either. He can't take advantage of him like this. 

"Louis, I'm sure there's something else we can do to stop it," he says, desperate and panicking. His hands have started to shake. There is no way he's doing this. He won't hurt Louis, never. 

"I-I thought you were my b-best friend," Louis sobs. "If you are, you would help me. P-Please, Harry, it hurts so much, you have no idea. I need you to fuck me. Please, put it in. I’ll d-do it myself if I have to.” It's so like Louis to be bossy, even in a situation like this, and Harry lets out a choked laugh. "Please, Harry,  _please_ . I need it."

"I don't want to hurt you, Lou." It's getting harder to resist now that Louis has resorted to simply begging him to do it. The scent is driving Harry crazy; sweet and delicious like newly-harvested and juicy fruit. His cock is aching for Louis, seeming as interested as Louis right now. He wipes his forehead with a shaky hand to remove the beads of sweat there and takes one step away from the bed.

Louis looks at him, clutching his belly in his arms like the pressure could help him with the pain, and rasps, "I love you, Harry. I trust you to never hurt me. N-Now please put your cock inside me before I throw myself at you."

Harry hesitates. "Are you  _absolutely_ sure you won't regret this? I-I really don't want to take advantage." He can't resist the temptation and takes Louis' cheek in one hand. The contact shoots a strike of lightning through him like nothing he's never felt before and goosebumps rise on his arms. His cock twitches and Louis outright moans.

"You aren't," he gasps. "You aren't. Please." 

Harry carefully places his other hand on Louis' groin. He's rock hard and leaking through so a wet spot can be seen in his sweatpants. Harry starts stroking him, eyes trained on Louis' face; his glassy eyes, bitten-red lips and flushed cheekbones. He has never looked more beautiful.

After a couple of particularly fast strokes, Louis lets out a little gasp and comes. Just like that. Just after a few minutes.  _Fuck_ .

Louis' voice shakes him out of his stupor. "We don't have much time left until the next wave hits," he whispers, "and I still need you in me. So could you  _please_ grab a condom and get on with it, Harold?"

"Bossy," he chides. "As you please, Lou."

He opens Louis' nightstand drawer with shaking hands and struggles to open the condom. He can feel Louis' amused gaze on him, but it only makes him try harder and he finally rips it open and leaves it on the bed. 

When he goes to grab some lube however, Louis stops him with a hand on his arm. "I… don't think we will need that." 

Harry frowns. "Why…? Oh." Realization hits him; Louis is  _wet_ . For him. Jesus, Harry might cry if he doesn't get his hands on Louis soon. He takes a look at the older boy, body pooling with sweat beads, while kneeling on the bed, just to see that he's half hard. That won't do. So he grabs the back of Louis' thighs and puts his tongue on the head of Louis' cock.

Louis lets out a strangled shout and Harry thanks to god that Louis' sisters aren't home. He licks over the head once, twice, three times and then takes it into his mouth, starting to bob his head. Louis tastes tangy, spicy, acidic, and it shouldn't be so appealing, but somehow it is. It has an edge that is definitely  _Louis_ .

He pulls out almost all the way, letting slobber run down Louis' cock, and dives down until it's almost too much and he starts gagging, a disgusting choking sound coming from his throat's contractions. Apparently Louis likes it though, if his out-loud moan and small hip thrust is anything to go by.

"Haz," he moans as Harry pulls out and licks a drop of precome leaking from Louis' cock. He's fully hard now, flushed and thick, and Harry's mouth waters at the sight. He wants to feel Louis inside of him, splitting him open, making him come again and again and  _again_ . 

He snaps himself out of it when Louis levers him with an impatient look.  _Right_ . Louis is in heat and wants Harry to fuck him. Not a big deal then, definitely not a hardship. 

He puts his mouth back on Louis' cock and bobs a little, his left hand stroking what his mouth can't reach. With his other hand, he carefully finds Louis' rim in between his arse cheeks (Louis lets out a small whimper at that) and prods with two fingers at Louis' hole. Louis tenses at the touch, but then relaxes and lets Harry work his index finger inside of him, sliding easily thanks to the slick. He starts a small rhythm of in-and-out, slow but confident, while his eyes water because of Louis' cock in his mouth. This is the best day of his life.

He manages to work a second and then third digit inside of Louis while he's distracted at the sight of Harry sucking him off. He pulls out to breathe deeply through his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva between his mouth and Louis' erection. Harry finds it a bit disgusting, honestly, but Louis definitely doesn't seem to mind.

He jacks Louis off while crooking his fingers inside of him, trying to find his prostate. He doesn't know how effective it will be, all his experience comes from porn after all, but then he hits a particular spot and Louis exhales heavily, cheeks flushed and a bit teary-eyed. Harry hopes it's not bad as he tries to hit it again and again, watching as Louis moans softly and grinds back against his fingers.

"I've changed my mind," Louis breathes, his brow furrowed. Harry immediately stops crooking his fingers and, to Louis' high whine of protest, starts moving them again. "I can come like this. Just  _please_ don't pull your fingers out." He then emphasizes this by grinding even more, fucking himself with Harry's fingers. Fuck, isn't that a beautiful sight.

"I won't, Lou," he babbles. He starts fucking Louis in earnest, hitting –or trying to hit –his prostate with every thrust. Louis throws his head back with a gasp and lets Harry do the work, grasping at the sheets while Harry wanks him off with his other hand. He brushes his thumb over the head and Louis starts coming with a low grunt, spilling all over Harry's hand and staining the sheets. He thinks he's even got some in his stomach. This is no doubt going to feel very uncomfortable soon, might as well get it over with.

So he pulls his fingers out of Louis, to which Louis lets out a breath - probably because he's sore, and finishes himself off while Louis watches, mouth open and eyes at half-mast. He then lets himself fall into bed next to Louis, who's closed his eyes and is resting with a hand on his stomach. Harry mimics him and closes his eyes as well, breathing deeply. He thinks he's going to fall asleep soon when Louis' voice interrupts him.

"Not very far off 'till next wave," he mutters with his eyes still closed, barely moving his mouth. Harry makes a non-committal sound. 

"We'll deal with it then,” he answers and falls asleep just like that; with Louis next to him and come drying in his stomach. They'll deal with it then.

 


End file.
